Staking Claim
by insomniac-od
Summary: Anime based - Alucard makes his move to claim what he has always deemed his. The question is, will she submit? Set after episode 13 of the anime.


**Staking Claim**  
  
A/N: This story takes place after Integra's incarceration at the Tower of London, featured at the end of the anime (season 1). Due to the political influence of unknown parties, Integra Hellsing has been acquitted by royal pardon and it's business at usual for the Hellsing organization, well almost ...  
  
The words in italics are thoughts not spoken words.  
  
I usually write fics based on the manga, however for some reason this is probably more anime for the fact Anime Alucard seems less of a monster manga Alucard is:  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Integra rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had just finished briefing Alucard and Seras on the patrol details for the night. Alucard had been especially difficult to deal with since the beginning of this week. While used to a certain amount of insubordination from the vampire, Integra was greatly displeased by reports from her men that Alucard had acquired the recent habit of stalking off in the middle of missions. For the first time since Seras's induction, Integra admitted that it was indeed fortunate that there had been a second vampire in the organisation to carry up the slack. Nevertheless, the lack of a disaster was no excuse for the vampire's disobedience. Alucard had simply gotten out of control since the Queen's visit on Tuesday for dinner. Involuntarily, Integra buried her head in her arms as she recalled the look on his face as the Queen announced that a match would be fixed between the heir of the Hellsing family and the Earl of Normandy.  
  
"Me marry?" pondered Integra wistfully. "Most distasteful to have my freedom curtailed in this way but the Hellsing bloodline must continue. It is my duty to see to that. Considering my circumstances, I should be lucky any man will have me, not to mention one of the Earl's standing." She paused, attempting to convince herself of her arguments despite the lack of conviction in the voice at the back of her mind.  
  
"Of course, this bodes well for the crown too since it assures them that the Hellsing family's allegiance will be secured," Integra continued, bitting her lip as she bitterly recalled her time at the Tower of London.  
  
"Well," she continued, "I do suppose as the benefits to my house weighs greater, I owe her Majesty and Richard the favor. What the Earl stands to gain from this alliance though, I do not know."  
  
Putting away the files in front of her, she was about to retire for the night when she sensed Alucard's presence in her study.  
  
The all too familiar chill had a momentary tinge of menace to it. She tried to decipher the vampire's mind but found it a blank. Integra frowned, deciding that perhaps it was her fatigue clouding her own mind.  
  
She waited for him to speak but he seemed intent on just watching her in the darkness if left alone to.  
  
"Alucard, what is it now?" she questioned irritably. Much as she would have preferred to take Alucard to task for leaving his post again, something warned her that it was probably not a good idea to get into a confrontational situation with Alucard tonight - unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"I've already briefed you on the patrol details. In addition, it's late so your reasons for leaving patrol had better be good."  
  
Alucard said nothing but continued to stare intently at his master from his dark corner.  
  
"Oh come on, Alucard, what is it?" Integra asked irritably.  
  
"Don't you know the reason master?"  
  
"No," sighed Integra in annoyance as she walked quickly to her study's door. "I'm very tired so I'm going to bed now. When you decide what it is that you want to tell me, you can write it down somewhere for me to read tomorrow."  
  
As she reached for the doorknob, she felt Alucard's hand grab hers, his grip was urgent and his hand icy cold. Integra shuddered slightly; there was something about the vampire's demeanor tonight that unnerved her.  
  
About to admonish Alucard, she nearly yelped as she turned to find his face inches from hers.  
  
"What?" she barked, conscious of her own racing heartbeat.  
  
"Blood," Alucard replied, staring into her eyes.  
  
Integra wrestled her hand free. "Hasn't Walter arranged for your blood rations already?"  
  
"He did, but I need ..."  
  
"Fine, I don't care," she said, quickly cutting Alucard off. "Go speak to Walter to get more medical blood if you need ..."  
  
"No," said Alucard, as he grabbed her wrist once more. "It's fresh blood I want. It has to be fresh Hellsing blood."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Master, it is the full moon once more. Have you forgotten the ancient pact between me and your family?"  
  
"Is it time for the ritual feeding so soon again?" asked Integra stiffly, her discomfort thinly veiled as she struggled to wrench her wrist free. "I apologize. I must have forgotten."  
  
The vampire shrugged as his master hissed under her breath, "What is it with binding rituals and the full moon? Why couldn't it be eclipses or something that occurs on a less frequent basis?"  
  
_So he's mad with me because I've forgotten to feed him. For a moment I thought perhaps he was ..._  
  
Alucard nodded his head slightly as he closed the distance between them. "Master, it is our bargain. Your blood is what binds me to you, even if it disgusts you" he replied, before planting a quick kiss on her fingers.  
  
"Yes, I have not forgotten my end of the bargain, it's just that I've been so busy lately," said Integra as impassively as she could. She tried once more to remove his hand but Alucard only grinned in response.  
  
"Fine. Let me get a syringe and we can ..."  
  
"No, no syringe."  
  
Integra stared angrily at her errant vampire. "What do you mean? Don't tell me you want to ..."  
  
"It won't hurt too much. Just a quick drink and I'll be on my way Sir Integra."  
  
Integra stared at Alucard, her reluctance all too obvious as she sought to read his motives for his request. No luck but something was indeed up with the vampire. He had rarely insisted on drinking from her directly.  
  
_Oh well, the earlier we settle this the better. I shall not pretend that we have anything more than a mutually beneficial alliance. After all, I'm nothing but a source of food to him just as he is nothing but a tool of power to me ..._  
  
Removing her jacket (albeit most unwillingly), she flinched slightly as Alucard undid her collar. "Fine you win, but don't you be getting any funny ideas," she warned.  
  
Alucard looked up at her, his face thoughtful. "Funny ideas? I think I am not the one with the funny ideas tonight, Sir Integra."  
  
"Whatever," she snapped impatiently. "Hurry up and let us both get over and done with this."  
  
At those words, Alucard smirked. Carelessly discarding her scarf and brooch on the carpeted floor, he tilted her chin slightly before placing his lips on the exposed skin at the base of her neck.  
  
Integra grimaced as she felt Alucard's teeth sink into her tender flesh. She shuddered as she sensed his excitement and hunger for her blood. She half-hated these feeding sessions - how had her ancestors tolerated this mad ritual? Yet deep down, Integra could not deny the fact she did secretly enjoy the rare occasions in which Alucard insisted on feeding directly. She drew in breath sharply as she became aware of her enjoyment of the perverse eroticism from being so close to him.  
  
_No, I mustn't think like that. I cannot think like that. Integra Hellsing, you detest the undead and are sworn to protect the Crown and England against the scourge of vampires. This is for England and nothing more._  
  
"Alucard," Integra barked, painfully aware that the vampire was taking significantly longer than he used to at the earlier rare direct-feeding sessions, "Haven't you had enough yet I have other things to ..."  
  
To her surprise, Alucard ignored her, drinking more deeply instead. She froze, for a moment uncertain of her next move. Capitalizing on her indecision, Alucard quickly slipped a hand behind her, he stroked her back hungrily before diving underneath her waistband, where his fingers eagerly explored the sensitive area between her taunt cheeks. His strokings became more intense even as his other hand undid her fly.  
  
_What is he doing? What am I doing?_  
  
"Alucard!" mouthed Integra nervously, attempting to remove the vampire's offending hand. She reached for her gun, only to realize that it was lying on the floor.  
  
_When had he managed to remove it?_  
  
To her surprise, she heard Alucard's breathing. It was harsh and jagged even as she fought to control the fluttering in her own.  
  
_Why is he breathing? Since when did vampires need to ..._  
  
"Alucard," she moaned, losing her train of thought. The annoyed tone that she had so successfully put up earlier had been replaced by one akin to passionate desire. "Please," she hissed, her self-control rapidly whittling away, "Stop."  
  
Once again, Alucard made no reply but his massage of the tender flesh became even more urgent. Their bodies intertwined, Integra groaned softly. Her hands were involuntarily entangled in his hair as she succumbed to the savage lust rapidly engulfing her whole body. Just as he drank her blood greedily, she savored hungrily the flood of ecstasy assaulting her body from his touch, ignoring the protests of her outraged conscience.  
  
It seemed an eternity before she could finally pull away or muster enough control to speak.  
  
"Alucard, this is wrong."  
  
"Is it? Is fulfilling what you've always wanted wrong?"  
  
"How dare you presume that?" she questioned, shaking, "My duty is ..."  
  
"To no one but yourself tonight my master," he replied, smiling rakishly at her before capturing her mouth with his.  
  
Her eyes widening in surprise, Integra tried to protest, only to find herself responding to his kiss. Their tongues tangled, even as lust and logic battled as passionately for control.  
  
"Alucard," she panted.  
  
"You've been calling my name the whole night, my master. One would say it is obvious what milady wishes," growled Alucard, clearly enjoying the turn of events as he carried his confused master to her bedroom.  
  
Willing her door open, he carried her to her bed. Laying her down on the sheets gently, he whispered (as he straddled her) in her ear, "Happy 24th birthday Lord Hellsing. Didn't think I would forget would you. Tonight, you are all mine even as I'm all yours."  
  
"Alucard, don't," Integra protested weakly as the vampire sucked sensuously on her ear lobe.  
  
"Don't?" asked Alucard as he undid the buttons to her shirt. "Or would you rather have the Earl teach you the pleasure your own body craves? Or is Lord Hellsing afraid of finding out exactly how desperately she craves a man's touch?"  
  
Integra glared at Alucard furiously. "Afraid? What I think is none of your business. You fucking bastard, stop playing with me. You had your blood, now get out of here."  
  
"Playing with you?" Alucard asked, the tone in his voice hinted of impending danger. It was like staring into a cobra's eyes before it struck. "Do you know how long I have waited for this – how the thought of us consumes me every night, every morning, every hour of my waking moments? How do you think I've been feeling this week since the announcement of your engagement?"  
  
"I ..."  
  
Holding her firmly by her shoulders, he turned his attention to her breasts, "Do you expect me to congratulate you now that you will be an Earl's wife soon? I may not be a man but I am neither made of steel nor of stone. Never will I again endure them taking away that which should rightfully be mine. Never again. Not when it is so close."  
  
"I am not yours."  
  
"I will teach you what it means to want with the fury as that which consumes me."  
  
"Shut up!" she cried, desperately holding back the tears that threatened to spill. "I cannot resist the Queen's orders. Just I am your master, she is my liege. I command you to leave now!"  
  
"You are determined to deny both of us our deepest desires?"  
  
"My life does not belong to me."  
  
"Then who does it belong to?"  
  
"Hellsing ..."  
  
She heard his snort just before there was the unmistakable sound of the barrel of the Casull being cocked. "You cannot escape like that, not this time."  
  
"Just shoot me, you bastard. Just get it over and done with. But I really doubt you can," she spat, defiantly glaring into his eyes, seconds before she felt the barrel of the Casul shoved roughly into her mouth.  
  
"Oh? Death doesn't come so easily Lord Hellsing," Alucard snarled as he undid the front clasp of her bra, eagerly taking a nipple into his mouth.  
  
_Oh my ... please stop ... please don't stop now ..._  
  
"Do you know how much your body likes to be stroked here?" he whispered, removing the gun from her mouth and slowly trailing the Casull down her torso, painting meaningless patterns on her taunt muscles. Integra shivered as she felt the cold metal pressed against her body. "You have no idea how contented you look in your sleep every time I stroke you in your slumber, how you crave for more in your dreaming state each night".   
  
_... each night?_  
  
Integra's eyes widened in surprise at the admission that he had been so close to her.  
  
"Maybe this will convince you," teased Alucard as he began rubbing the Casul against the joint where her thighs met.  
  
Integra let out a loud sigh, overwhelmed by the immediate heat forming within that part of her body. It felt as if she was burning up, the sensations spreading to snake all over the rest of her. Alucard smirked as he surveyed her reaction: her eyelids half closed, drunk on the delicious sensations the Casull was causing. Running his hand over her damp brow, he asked "Do you know how often you call out my name during those moments pet?"  
  
She tried to reply but a loud moan escaped her lips instead.  
  
_Oh ... that's why I ... oh please, more ..._  
  
Alucard leaned towards her face, one hand playfully tracing a nipple, the other waving the now damp Casull near her face. "And you should have seen how you enjoyed it. Why, look at yourself now," he laughed, gently titling her head towards the mirror so she could survey her own reflection.  
  
Integra flushed at the sight, humiliated yet strangely aroused.  
  
"Bastard, monster, vile ..."  
  
She never got to finish her sentence, her thoughts were once more interrupted by the delirium caused by the Casull coming into contact with her body.  
  
"Not quite the iron virgin they say you are, aren't you?" asked Alucard, one eyebrow lifted in sardonic amusement that she could only moan huskily in response.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," Integra hissed when she regained enough control to finally speak.  
  
"No you won't and I really doubt you can," replied Alucard, throwing her earlier words back in amusement. Even while he pumped the cold metal against her more violeny, he ran an ungloved finger deliberately from her neck to her navel, delighted at the response this simple act elicited.  
  
"First, deep down you have always known that you want this despite your foolish pride. Secondly," he continued, "you will most definitely not mention this to anyone, not even Walter, for the sake of your dignity. And herein lies the chink in your amour. Lord Hellsing wants her vampire but will not admit to it nor can she fight herself."  
  
"Bastard," she cursed guiltily even as she lapped up his ministrations greedily. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I can and because you want this," Alucard leered. "I know how you want me, how you long for me to touch you like this."  
  
"I ... I ..." she panted uncontrollably even as her hips seemed to have a life of their own.  
  
"Think about it Integra, just think of the pleasures and power that could be yours. Mortality is too petty for one like you. Embrace me, embrace the darkness. What is England? If you wish, we can have the world."  
  
"No... I'm Integra Hellsing ... I cannot and will NOT shame my ancestors!"  
  
Alucard smirked, deliberately increasing the pressure of the Casull's strokes. His grin grew wider as Integra's back arched slightly, accompanied by a long and low groan.  
  
"That didn't sound too convincing master."  
  
"C-urse yo-u Alu-card," she finally managed to say. "Walter will kill you when he finds out how his Casull is being used, you bastard."  
  
"He will never know but if my master wishes, we will not use the Casull the next time," teased Alucard.  
  
"What makes you think you'll live until a next time?" Integra swallowed a cry. "L-e-a-v-e now at once," she chattered half beseechingly.  
  
_Please ... leave before I lose control, before I beg you ..._  
  
Alucard smirked; the blush on her cheeks and the contorted look of pleasure on her face was most intriguing. Her stubbornness at clinging onto her petty human morals and dignity was both annoying and amusing. Carelessly tossing the Casull one side, he eased an ungloved finger into her, delighted with the immediate tightening of her warm channel. He inserted two more and was most pleased with the results. Cradling her with his other hand, he turned his attention once more to her breasts, invoking yet a series of loud moans from her as he took a nipple into his mouth.   
  
"Mine, my Integra. Come now, let us consummate our pact."  
  
_I am already yours ..._  
  
Integra bit her lip to stop herself from crying out aloud again. Tears of pleasure and pain streamed from her eyes, blurring her vision. The final shred of her pride was however, determined not to allow Alucard any more pleasure of knowing how badly she was enjoying this perversity.  
  
"Foolish Integra, why do you fight me pet? It is your rebirth tonight, you should savour this."  
  
_What am I doing?_  
  
"Doing what you always wanted."  
  
Without warning, she felt his mouth claim hers even as kisses rained against her body and a tongue lash furiously where his fingers had been.   
  
"No, this is wrong. I cannot."  
  
"Yes, you can. You want to."  
  
Desperately, she returned the kiss, her hands struggling with his buttons even as her mind finally lost against her lust.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Why not," said a voice in her mind, "You know you've always wanted this."  
  
"Yes, why not?" another voice coaxed, "Why not take his offer? An eternity of this. Why not?"  
  
"Because you are a Hellsing," replied the third. "Because you are my proud daughter."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
_Father?_  
  
Integra abruptly broke the kiss. She panted as she pushed Alucard away from her as hard as she could. Alucard shrugged, disappointed as he turned to retrieve the Casull and his coat abandoned on the carpet beside.  
  
"Perhaps today is not the day," he growled. "I will take my leave for now; only we know the next time you will beg me not to stop," he said quietly before fading into the shadows. "Remember that."  
  
"Not if I fill you with blessed bullets the next time," she muttered shakily even as she tried to muster enough strength in her legs to make it to her bathroom.


End file.
